villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ki-Chul
Ki-Chul is a KTX attendant in the apocalyptic film Train to Busan. He is protrayed by Jang Hyuk-jin. ROLE The fact that he is an easily frightened and cowardly steward, leads him to serves as a minor antagonist alongside Yong-suk, executing his orders throughout the film. HISTORY He is seen at the beginning of the film, in the same KTX as the protagonists, telling a stewardess to readjust his scarf. When the train stops to Daejon station and the passengers go out, we see him, after the infection, with the KTX conductor who is talking with Yong-suk about the detachment of the locomotive. The latter refuses and decides to get all the passengers back to go to Busan (which is the only place not infected). The army that was supposed to save the passengers in Daejon, has been infected too and attack them. Everyone run then back to the actually KTX. Not caring about other people, Yong-suk screams on Ki-chul, asking why they are not leaving. The steward throws him aside, telling him that people must still go aboard. Although Su-ann's father, Sang-wha and the baseball players are not yet on the train, Yong-suk grabs Ki-chul and orders him to start the train. The steward then submits and tells the conductor to go, leaving the other protagonists behind. Despite the fact that they were abandoned and 2 of the baseball players were infected, the other 3 managed to get on the train and save Su-ann, Seong-kyeong, In-gil and the homeless, from a pack of zombies. The group runs to the car where the rest of the passengers are, but they have blocked the door thinking that the protagonists were infected (according to Yong-suk). Unable to open the door, Yong-guk calls Jin-hee on his cell phone, but Ki-chul catches her and stops her from answering, and Yong-suk destroys the phone with his foot. On his side Sang-hwa sacrifices himself by being infected after trying to prevent the zombies from reaching the protagonists, blocking the car door with the help of Seok-woo. In-gil does the same, and the survivors manage to get into Yong-suk's car. Fearing that Seok-woo and the others are infected, he demands Ki-chul get them to the KTX's bridge, which the steward does. In-gil's sister Jon-Gil, wants the passengers out of their actions and decides to open the car door, letting the zombies get inside and contaminate everyone (except the lucky heroes) on the bridge). In an unknown way, Yong-suk and Ki-chul managed to hide in a restroom and heard the driver announce that he was going to pick up another train since his was blocked by goods stranded on the rails. The two decide to go out. Yong-suk gives priority to Ki-chul. When the steward opens the door, he sees a zombie right in front of him. Yong-suk then pushes Ki-chul on the zombie and runs away while other zombies rush on the unfortunate attendant. He has surely become a zombie off screen, since it is no longer seen later in the film. He is the first person Yong-suk kills voluntarily to save himself. Category:Horror Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Zombies Category:Minion Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Grey Zone Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Scapegoat